


Beautiful came to mind.

by Shiner



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiner/pseuds/Shiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met up after school, and they laughed and talked about everything and nothing. Soon it became a routine: they’d meet up every Tuesday after school and watch a marvel movie, munch on snacks. Lydia started to see more and more beautiful things everyday— and started seeing some beauty in herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful came to mind.

Whenever Lydia got high she felt this insistent need to chase beauty.

Sometimes she’d spend hours in front of the mirror, applying make up and doing her hair up, singing along to Lana Del Rey. She was gorgeous, and she knew that well, but she wasn’t beautiful in her own eyes.

Sometimes she watched porn— the good kind, the fluid-like motion mixed with animalistic passion enough to get her off. It was hot and it kept her occupied, but it wasn’t beautiful.

Sometimes she got high and went to frat parties and fucked some college guy, and though it was better than the freshmen she used to fuck, it still wasn’t… beautiful.

She gave up on pot for a while, because, if anything, it just made her more frustrated.

Things got bad for a while. After Allison died, it felt like all beauty was extracted from her life. She wasn’t sure how she’d ever move on. 

"Hey, I can’t imagine how horrible it must be to lose someone for good like that, but I’ve lost quite a few people who were rather close to me. And it helped to have people around me who understood." Kira glanced down at her feet nervously, then jerked her head up and continuing her train of thought. "What I’m trying to say is that I just downloaded the new Spider-Man movie and if you like Marvel— or if you don’t, we could do something else, maybe you’d want to hang out at my place after school?"

Before she got to take it back or say something like “I know, it’s stupid,” Lydia smiled at her and said, “Sure, I’d love to. After all, who doesn’t want to see Andrew Garfield in spandex?” Lydia smirked, and Kira visibly relaxed before bouncing off to her next lesson.

***

They met up after school, and they laughed and talked about everything and nothing. Soon it became a routine: they’d meet up every Tuesday after school and watch a marvel movie, munch on snacks. Lydia started to see more and more beautiful things everyday— and started seeing some beauty in herself. 

But then everything became very hectic again with the hit list and the voices and the pressure, and Lydia was about to breakdown. Kira got busy with lacrosse practice. But Lydia was made all the happier when Kira came up to her during study period.

"Hey, sorry I ditched you for lacrosse, like, I’m sure you’ve had a enough of that shit from Jackson and even Stiles and I really didn’t want to let you down like that, and you’ve looked really stressed lately, so I figured maybe, you know if you’re free, you’d wanna come to my house again?" Kira said, all in one breath.

Lydia hadn’t seen her this tense around her since they first started hanging out. Lydia sort of wanted to take advantage of this situation. After all, Kira  _did_  blow her off.

"I don’t know, I was kind of hoping to hang out with Stiles today…" Lydia smirked.

"I’ve got brownies," Kira blurted out.

"Oh, do tell." Kira smiled, glad Lydia was interested.

"The special kind. I figured you’d want to relive some stress."

Lydia considered her options and decided that relieving stress sounded like a good idea. And she knew that pot could trigger schizophrenic stages, so maybe it’d help her get a breakthrough as a banshee.

Either way, Kira was too cute to turn down.

"Sounds perfect. See you after school?"

"Okay!" Kira beamed, going back over to the Scott, Stiles, and Malia. They knew that Lydia preferred to study alone, and they didn’t really study at all.

***

Lydia liked Kira’s house. It was open and neat and not constantly filled with arguments and loud voices. That was why Kira has never been to Lydia’s house, but she’d never asked.

One of the reasons Lydia liked Kira— as a friend of course— was that she never pressured her, and she could always tell how others felt.

They were currently sitting on Kira’s bed, a plate of evenly distributed brownies sat on a plate beside them. Kira had put on music, and Lydia recognized it as All Time Low, but she couldn’t quite identify the song. Everything was sort of fuzzy anyway.A good kind of fuzzy.

She looked over at Kira and the other girl suggested that they watch a movie, but Lydia argued that she just put on music and they’d seen basically every movie released in 21st century and that it was probably a good idea to take a break. Kira only looked mildly disappointed. Then she got another ingenious idea in her head.

“I’ve got a ouija board.” Kira beamed, obviously pretty high already.

"I thought the whole point of this was to get away from all that supernatural psychic shit," Lydia said.

"Come on, it’ll be fun! It’s not like it actually works."

"If it doesn’t work, then what’s the point?"

Kira chewed on her lip, trying to come up with a counterargument. ”We could play Monopoly,” she finally said, obviously giving up on the ouija board. Lydia wasn’t much for board games, but decided to humor Kira.

"Why not?" Kira smiled and jumped off the bed to get the game out of her cupboard. She was so adorable.

Kira dropped the game on the bed and did most of the setting up. Kira was the dog, whilst Lydia was the shoe.

They played a couple of rounds before Kira decided to have another brownie. She ate it rather ungracefully, and ended up with a crumbs all over her face. Lydia leaned forward and wiped the crumbs with her hand.

Kira looked abruptly startled, and then her face softened into something more like curiosity. Lydia was very much aware of the fact that she had not moved her hand off of Kira’s face, and she didn’t have any intention to.

She rather liked having her hand on Kira’s face.

In fact, she would very much like to have some other parts of her on Kira’s face. She decided to start with her mouth, as that would be a bit less weird. Hopefully. She leaned further forward and caught Kira’s lips with her own. Kira’s reaction to the kiss was almost exactly the same as that of the face touching: startled, then curious.

Curiosity was probably what her lead her to kissing Lydia back, again and again. They forgot about the game, and Lydia knocked the board over when she sat over Kira to straddle her waist. Lydia regretted the move, as she now had the iron lodged into her hipbone. Kira giggled and sat up, helping Lydia throw the remainders of the game on the floor.

Lydia muttered something about “stupid game,” and Kira agreed with something like “Yes it’s a very stupid dream, how dare it disturb our make-out sesh.” Lydia giggled and pushed Kira gently on the bed, making Kira giggle, and Lydia wanted to jump on her even more. 

Lydia climbed onto the bed and straddled Kira’s waist.

She didn’t know how to describe how Kira looked at her. There was still shock and curiosity, but there was also affection and tenderness, lust and want. It made for an exquisite picture.

 _Beautiful_ came to mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for the wonderful stonerwolf network. Again thanks to Ember for being my beta as always. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at queerasrunners.


End file.
